


A Glimpse

by PokeThePancakes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Persona 5 Spoilers, first fic here, how do i tag???, kinda proud of this one, persona 5 royal true ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeThePancakes/pseuds/PokeThePancakes
Summary: Was it Goro's intention to show what he really felt? Did he really allow himself to be engulfed by these horrid and useless feelings?
Kudos: 7





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> -Major spoilers for P5R so proceed with caution  
> -This all takes place in the middle of the investigation of Maruki's palace so this doesn't change the plot  
> -Just a story for our favorite devilish detective prince  
> -Sorry if its a bit OOC, its been a while since I've written anything  
> -With all of that cleared up, please enjoy!

The third semester had just begun and something wrong is amidst the smiles and laughter. Akira and Akechi had concluded that Dr. Maruki had altered their fate to a fate that held everyone's happiness. Along with Kasumi, they had infiltrated the fate changing doctor's palace and had found out that Kasumi is in fact Sumire. After the little fiasco with said doctor as well as the return of the rest of the phantom thieves' memories of what was supposed to be their true fate, they had all decided to go back to the real world. They all had agreed to return to the palace in a day or two so they had enough time to gather their thoughts on this unexpected enemy.

It had been a day since the initial infiltration and they had just found the second will seed as well as another video tape, which carried the memories of how Dr. Maruki altered Sumire's fate so that she lives as her deceased sister Kasumi. After finding the tape, strong enemies had ambushed them and the worst part was that most of them had low health as well as SP. After dealing with the troublesome shadows, a tired blonde-haired boy spoke up "Yo leader! Could we take a break? I'm about to run out of energy" most of the group had agreed that they themselves are running out of energy as well. Soon enough Futaba had found a safe room "Hey! I found a safe room guys! C'mon hurry up and get inside before we get ambushed again." she had ushered the team into said room. After Joker had checked up on all of his group mates, he had asked Akechi who had a safe amount of HP as well as SP to find some items that would be of help to the others. "Must I really be the one to do this? Can't you do this task?" Akechi had asked a bit annoyed that he was the one to gather materials. "Akechi the others don't have enough health to protect themselves against an ambush and I'll be the one to do guard duty so please" Akira pleaded with the chin length chestnut haired boy. After a bit of bickering the former detective begrudgingly accepted the task that was given to him by his raven-haired leader.

He had walked the halls of the palace cautiously to find multiple chests that contained the items he needed but it was not enough for the party of 10. Akechi had thought about asking the shadows at the reception desk for help since he had opened all the chests in the palace looking for anything that would be of use. He finally decided to suck up his pride and ask the aforementioned shadows for items. "Hello again Goro Akechi, what would you like to ask us?" one of the receptionist asked him. He was surprised at how docile these shadows were since most of the time they would downright attack him but then he remembered that they were ordered to act like these to all people regardless if they were enemies."Would you happen to have healing items?" The boy asked trying to keep the kind tone in his voice. "Yes we do actually but we need something in return for helping you, doctor's orders." the receptionist told him. "What do I need to trade exactly?" he questioned already annoyed that he needed to give something up to help his teammates that he won't even see after all of this is over. "We need to see the other you" the other shadow had joined in to explain that Dr. Maruki had planned that someone from the Phantom thieves would eventually look for supplies to help the others. The doctor would help them by giving them what they need but at a cost and that, cost was different for each member.

Akechi had reluctantly agreed to the deal because he wasn't so keen on revealing his vulnerable side to some random shadows but he went forward with the trade. "All we need you to do is smile." one of the shadows told him. 'What the hell is Maruki planning? This bastard is plotting something and I don't know what it is' he thought to himself as he tried his best to conjure up his best smile. The shadows proceeded to prod at his cheeks testing his patience "This does seem like a genuine smile but we have one last question Goro" the pair said simultaneously making the boy's face contort with confusion at their request.

"Goro Akechi, what are your true feelings about the Phantom thieves? You answer this honestly and we will let you go, along with the materials you need." one of the shadows said to him. "Is it not obvious that I hate them? I resent those fools. How foolish do they have to be to accept me? Accept the person who betrayed them. You have my answer; now let me go before I kill both of you." Akechi said threatening the shadows. "You're lying aren't you? It's obvious that you're thankful that you had been accepted into the group let alone forgiven for what you had done to them. You find comfort in being with them even if you deny it." a familiar voice explained to the bewildered detective. "Maruki you bastard, why are you here? Are you going to do the same thing you did to Yoshizawa-san to me?" Akechi threw these questions at the doctor hoping that he would get any info in why he was so adamant in making him show his "other self".

Yes, Akechi was vulnerable but he would never admit it himself. He knew well that what Maruki had said was true and that he was denying what he truly felt. Even when he had admitted that, he was the one to cause all those mental shutdowns they had sympathized with him. When he revealed that he was the one to kill Futaba's mom as well as Haru's dad, they weren't as angry as he expected them to be. He felt accepted, loved and forgiven when he worked with his teammates. Soon enough Akechi felt a single tear escape his eye, which he wiped off. "See Akechi-kun, you feel all these new emotions when you are with your teammates. Can you not see that being with them is helping you? When will you understand that you don't need to do everything yourself?" Maruki told the now emotional boy. "YOU BASTARD, YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN WHAT I FEEL, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME" The now angered boy yelled at the white clad doctor.

Akechi had pulled out his gun ready to shoot Maruki as well as the two shadows present. "Fine, I can see that you don't intend on opening up to anyone. You are free to leave and here are the supplies that I had promised" the doctor said stepping back a safe distance away from the boy who held a gun ready to shoot anyone in his way. Maruki ordered the shadows to give Akechi the items that he had promised. The boy had calmed down from his fit of anger and had lowered his gun but he still kept it in arms reach if anyone had tried to do anything he deemed an attack. "Don't let them know that I showed a different face, don't let them know that I did it for them." the detective whispered as he walked towards the safe room. As the doctor and the shadows watched the boy leave, one had spoken up "Sir, why did you let him get away so easily? You were so determined to make him show his emotions." the shadow questioned the palace ruler's decision. "He did show his other self and that's all I need from him." Maruki had answered knowing that Akechi, the detective prince who betrayed his fellow teammates had shown to him his other self.

Once Akechi had returned to the safe room with enough supplies to heal his teammates he was bombarded with questions on why he took so long. "Akechi what took so long? I was starting to think that it was a bad idea to send you out alone." Futaba snickered at the boy. "Yeah what the hell happened? Did you get lost or something?" Ryuji questioned him. "Ryuji! Do you think it's easy to find enough supplies for 10 people?" Makoto scolded the blonde boy."Yeah,I agree with mako senpai! He must have searched the entire palace! Thank you senpai." Sumire chirped in, thanking him for accepting the task."I must say that we were all ready to look for you Akechi, you had us worried." Yusuke admitted. Akechi looked around the room to see his teammates agree to what Yusuke had said and he felt a warm feeling pool in his heart. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time but he wasn't willing to show it to the others so he kept it inside. Although he did not realize the small smile forming on his lips. He soon realized what had formed on his lips but he let it slip. For once, he finally felt accepted in the world that turned its back on him. He felt human again and not a cold-blooded murderer. He felt like the hero he wanted to be when he was a young child. Akechi Goro had let his guard down and showed his other self.


End file.
